Seasons Greetings
by mmthemesq
Summary: A very VERY late Michemily Christmas oneshot


**I'm so sorry for the delay but I forgot I had this oneshot in my drafts. (Inspired by that gif of Alex B and Victoria with the Christmas gear). Belated Merry Christmas?**

Emily wrinkled her nose in disgust as she walked into the office of Studio A. She sighed and looked around her for the perpetrator.

"Michelle."

The person in question popped up from behind the filing cabinet.

"Hey Em! Merr-"

"-Stop." She pointed to the desk. "What is that monstrosity?"

Michelle lifted one eyebrow. "A Christmas Tree?" She patted the base of the synthetic 20cm plant and looked at it happily.

"Why do you always grow so attached to things with no taste?" Emily asked her. "Does it look terrible to you and you just feel sorry for it? You're like the patron saint of knickknacks. Oh my- Since we've been Co-Studio Heads I've been subjected to the word 'Dance' made out of what looks like painted cardboard, a teddy-bear in plaid-"

"Oh come on," she cradled it in her hand. "He's so cute!"

"Believe me. He's not. That... picture-frame."

"You were the one who told me I was just missing a pink frame."

"Believe me Michelle, I did not mean one from the 'Disney Princess' collection. And now this tree?!"

"It's festive."

"It's pink, has multicoloured lights everywhere and a gold star on the top. It's Christmas; I'm putting my foot down. The tree has to go, Michelle."

"What did you come over for anyway?"

"Paperwork." And saying so, Emily tossed a stapled pile of papers onto Michelle's desk.

"Gee, thanks Em. I have so missed these little get-togethers of ours. Always so fun!"

"Fine! Keep your stupid pink shrub, I'm returning to Studio 1 where everything is tasteful and-"

"I'm sorry, are you referring to the dancing toaster wearing an orange dress?"

"Okay first of all you know that was Miss Kate, and secondly at least it's not where I can see it. Unlike that thing."

"Alright fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to decorate my tree."

"With what?! There's no room." Michelle rolled her eyes then reached down past the filing cabinet and withdrew a box of candy-canes.

"Finally!" Michelle looked over in surprise.

"So you admit you like the tree?"

"Oh no, I'll never like the tree. I'm just glad you took my advice on getting something to freshen your bre-" Emily instinctively caught the candy-cane as it flew towards her head.

"Get out! ...Please."

"Can you spare two more?"

"Sure." Michelle threw two more candy-canes to Emily.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Why do you need three candy-canes though?"

"You know Riley around candy, right?" Michelle nodded and grimaced. Emily started walking out of the office.

"Are we still going to that pre-Regionals mixer for the studio heads next week?"

"Unless I can find some way of not automatically being your date for it, seeing as how Miss Kate still has me 'on trial'."

"Yeah, I voted against the trial."

"She told me..." Emily walked over to the doorway, lingering awkwardly.

Michelle looked at her in confusion. "What's up?"

"Just, look at the paper."

She stared, bemused as she made her way through the stack.

"You mean your half of the paperwork that we both ag-"

"Stop beating a dead horse. I just need you to help me clear out my office. Can you do that or not?"

"I don't know; can you ask nicely? In fact, I'll lower the bar just for you," Emily flinched. "Can you ask at al- wait. You're leaving?"

"More like moving."

"Where?"

"Here. Office of Studio A. Miss Kate wants us to work together so 'Michelle can keep an eye on you'."

"I really did say you don't need a trial period."

"I know. Otherwise we'd be in the nice office. You know, besides the fact that you didn't do anything wrong in regards to what happened to Richelle and the fact that you're not on trial."

"I did wonder why Miss Kate decided to redecorate your office. I thought she was just taking down your heads-"

"-portraits," Michelle rolled her eyes.

"I thought she was just making a point."

"No."

"Well, I know that now!"

"I just- how are we supposed to do this?"

"Well, who's taking over Studio 1? Maybe they can help out. I mean they're probably going to anyway right?"

Emily shrugged.

"No idea who they are or what they might be doing. I'm not about to question Kate either.

I thought you'd be more optimistic about this new arrangement."

"I am optimistic, cautiously optimistic - I'm a realist?" Emily tried to hold back a smile.

"Since when?" Michelle turned to face her and gave her an over exaggerated sweet smile.

"Since we were locked in your office together."

"Point taken."

"And since Miss Kate assigned us as each other's dates for that-"

"-I said I get it!" Emily all but yelped. Michelle smirked.

"And did I mention how well you were taking it... because that was a lie." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Please. When Miss Kate first announced our arrangement, I was the only thing keeping you from meeting the floor headfirst." They left the room, still bickering with each other and made their way over to Studio 1.

"Michelle, you and I are going on a date, you're thrilled. Don't kid yourself."


End file.
